


Warpath

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Dutch keeps having flashbacks of Annabelle as his new lover is kidnapped by Colm O’driscoll.





	Warpath

“ I promise nothing bad will happen to you.” those words kept echoing inside your head as your tied legs tried to kick your captors. Your sight, compromised, by whatever powdery thing they rubbed against your eye. It burned like hell, but you knew that hell was what’s waiting for you. It had to be Colm. This was revenge, on a battle that wasn’t even yours. Dying would only make you another thing that Colm took away from Dutch.

Another atrocious dream had Dutch waken up in a pool of his own sweat. The memory too vivid for him to calm himself down again. Annabelle. It was always her who haunted him, her melodic voice turning to a screech.  
“You didn’t come to save me.. why couldn’t you save me?”  
Her accusations and harshness staining what she was truly like. Annabelle was all that was pure on Dutch’s life, and now that was corrupted as well.  
But your soft hand running through his arm, brought Dutch back to reality. The soft gesture made his eyes unclench. The warm scent of your skin slightly filling his nostrils. Dutch loved that sandalwood smell.  
You reached for his hand, holding it tightly.   
“Another bad dream?”, you asked with a hushed tone.  
“I’m sorry for waking you, it gets worse around this time of the year.” Dutch said, avoiding to look at your direction.  
“You can talk to me if you want.” you said, burying your nose on the side of his neck “and if you don’t, I’m here as well.”  
“Thank you Y/N, I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you.” he said, more to himself than to you.  
“And I promise to never leave you, my dear.”

“I hate to say this, Dutch... but it really is their shoe.” Arthur held the boot up high, showing to him.  
As Dutch walked around on circles, Hosea eyed Arthur, a silent communication being established between them.  
“Not this again...” sorrow leaked from Dutch’s eyes “I can’t lose them, Arthur...”  
“We are going to get them back, I promise!”  
Those words sounded like a curse, like the many promises he couldn’t keep, like the plans that would always fail. Dutch always asked for everyone to keep their faith strong on him, but truth is, right now he had none.  
“Bessie, Annabelle... life took them away from us Dutch. We can’t do nothing about that anymore.” Hosea said, placing his hand on his longstanding friend’s shoulder “But you can change this, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the man we believe you to be.”  
As harsh as it may had sounded, it was just what Dutch needed to hear. The ache turning to hate. A scary glimmer shines through his eye. He always knew his words had power, and now they were turning his gang into an army. One mission clouding his mind.  
This was a man decided not to let faith grab again what was his.

First you felt the heat through the stone walls, the literal hell you’ve been through turning into a blazing explosion. You had to be hallucinating... you lost track of how many days your feet were locked upside down, on an underground shack, no water or food.  
But then you heard the screams, too vivid to be just a figment of your imagination. There was also the smell, a sulfurous, putrid smell. Burned flesh... it had to be that.   
Whatever barbaric show Colm was prepping for you to join, had your head dizzy. You could no longer concentrate on the moment.  
Until you heard his voice.  
“Colm!”, a shout from the top of Dutch’s lung “Get here you son of a bitch! And tell me where they are!”  
The shooting ceased, now from afar you could only listen to the skin-crawling screams. And Colm’s voice.  
“Is over Dutch! You are going to learn the hard way to stay off my path.”   
“The way I see it, is over for you... look around you, all your man are-“  
You couldn’t focus on what was being said as one of the O’driscolls opened the lock, your body hitting the floor with a loud thump.

“Because look what happens to who doesn’t...” Colm was now holding a knife against your neck, the blade playfully making tiny streams of blood appear.  
“You are going to regret this!” Dutch said, his voice sounding like a thunder.  
“Am I?”  
At least you got to see Dutch one last time, his fierce eye’s glued to yours. He seemed so feral, so protective. Behind him, all those people you thought as family. Javier and his fearless expression, Charles looking deeply concerned and Arthur;  
Arthur’s hand throwing the knife right between Colm’s eyes. Your first thought was how sad it would be to die like him. If the knife now digging through your collarbone were to kill you, at least you would be surrounded by friends.

“Please...” Dutch’s touch grabbed you from your unconsciousness, “I can’t bare to lose you.”  
The swing from the coach lulled you, sleeping sounded like such a great idea. But your own promise kept swirling on the back of your head.  
“I won’t leave you, my dear.” you smiled faintly to his beautiful worried face “I made a promise.”  
Still applying pressure to your wound, Dutch held you as close as he could. His lips tasting yours, as he promised not to you, but to himself, that nothing would ever take away the one he loved from him ever again.


End file.
